nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Changes to perfect mobile look on Icebreaker iOS pages
Since Icebreaker iOS is a mobile game, likely most people going to the page will be people on their iPhone. Fortunately, you can see what it looks like, as Wikia offers an option to see pages as Mobile viewers see it. How do you do it? Simply put ?useskin=wikiamobile at the end of the URL. I shrunk my screen down to 320 x 480 see how the Hammerfest page looked, and it was okay, but not really helpful. Here were the errors I found when viewing the Hammerfest page: *Text descriptions in the level box go off the page, and have to be viewed while moving a scroll bar *Collapsible boxes are already collapsed *Viewing a video causes you to view a video at a very small resolution. Due to Angry Birds Nest's promoting of themselves in the video, the green Angry Birds piggy takes up most of the videos, causing you unable to see the video. You can't remove it either. A few weeks later, I viewed the Hammerfest and Troll Marsh pages in the Opera web browser using an Archos 43 (Android), and I experienced some new problems, along with all the above problems except the last one. These new problems I experienced was: *Videos do not play. I press the play button of a video, a light blue box goes around the area I press. The video doesn't play, but instead, takes me to the file page, where the video also isn't present. I think this may be because the Archos 43 I used has problems playing video - even with the Youtube app from the Google Play store videos fail to play. *The text walkthrough part of the level template, the text in this section extends off the page, and the page cannot be scrolled to see it. Ouch. *''Immensely'' long loading times. I had to wait 40 seconds for all Hammerfest levels to load, and 1 minutes 40 seconds for all Troll Marsh levels to load. I couldn't move while they were loading, either. So with this in mind, I would like to suggest some changes: *We split level sections into their own article. Now, I know this will cause an immense amount of tiny article, but it will be easier for people to get to a desired page, without having to wait an unbearably long time to view information. **We go back to the regular look of a bold heading, a full colon, then non-bold information after this, then the next bold heading, full colon, and non-bold text under this heading (no indent) way of categorizing important level information. *If we do the above, level sections should become an index - with a level's name and its icon. **Or, just the level icons and no level names. Everyone will likely be able to get around easily this way, as they will likely remember a level's icon more than its name. This also helps h whose game is not the US version. This method can also be used if slowness still persists on a mobile phone. *Not use video template - they are collapsed when you view the page on mobile Finally, if you have a mobile phone, consider going to either the Hammerfest, Troll Marsh, or Under Dwell page and sharing your experience in the comments, especially putting down what were negative parts. Please discuss my points, and whether I can do them. -- 18:31, August 10, 2013 (UTC) :Perhaps we can create mobile versions of the Icebreaker iOS pages under the subtitle /Mobile, such as Hammerfest/Mobile. On those subpages, we can copy all of the info from the normal page, and apply all of the changes you have suggested above. Then we can have a link at the top of the normal pages saying "If you are on a mobile device, please see mobile page". That way, we can have mobile-compatible pages as well as PC-compatible ones. After all, while it is likely that people will view Icebreaker iOS pages on mobile devices, it is not certain, and we can't assume anything. -- 01:20, August 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Sure, sounds like a great idea. If anyone has no objections, I'll close this thread. -- 02:33, August 11, 2013 (UTC) :::Request for closure. -- 20:37, August 11, 2013 (UTC)\ Maybe a namespace for future use, so that all mobile-friendly pages are listed as "Mobile:Name of page", for instance? It's going to make things complicated if, say, you want a mobile compatible page that is already a subpage. 21:46, August 13, 2013 (UTC) :I support the above. -- 22:16, August 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay, makes sense. I support too. -- 00:20, August 14, 2013 (UTC) (reset indent) To create a custom namespace, there are a few things we need to check over (according to ). Some notable restrictions are community consensus (still in the process of gathering, though the number of users actively participating is small) and not having any pages in the custom namespace before it is created, including redirects. So don't start creating pages under "Mobile:Whatever" just yet. Things we need to consider: #Will this "mobile" namespace be considered content or not? Content namespaces will include the articles in the page count as well as results for . Since this namespace is more for mobile users, however, I'm more inclined to not include it as a custom namespace. #Will this new namespace be included in the default search results? I think this is fine. An unregistered user is automatically redirected to the search results page, even if the exact title is typed in. #Should subpages be active for this namespace? I don't see why not. If we don't need a subpage, we just won't use them, right? #Name of the talk page for the namespace. (I suggest "Mobile talk:Pagename") Finally, are there any other custom namespaces we want to consider for Nitrome Wiki? We can request a maximum of three, and it's best to get them all done at once, rather than separately. 07:19, August 14, 2013 (UTC) :Earth to Nitrome Wiki... 19:53, August 16, 2013 (UTC) ::1. I'm also fine with it not being a custom namespace. ::2. I'm fine with that to. ::3. Sure. ::4. Sound good. ::I can't think of any other custom namespaces. -- 20:16, August 16, 2013 (UTC) :::I can't think of any other custom namespaces either. Otherwise, I agree with the above points. -- 20:29, August 16, 2013 (UTC) (reset indent) I was just about to send out a request when I realized something. We have created portals in the past, under names such as Portal:Games, Portal:Characters and Portal:Enemies. Do you want a Portal namespace? If so, we'll need to move those pages to a different name, and delete the redirects. 06:11, August 20, 2013 (UTC) :I support the idea of a custom namespace. 10:07, August 20, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm not sure whether we would ever use the Portal: namespace. Does anyone find it helpful, or find that is important in any way?-- 12:38, August 20, 2013 (UTC) :::I don't like portal pages, not many people read them and they're not helpful at all. 14:34, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Also, I know how I can make messages only visible for people using a mobile device, and we could use them to encourage mobile users to read the mobile-friendly page instead. Along with the Icebreaker pages, we could make another front page too. What do you think? :Yeah, I don't really like portal pages either. I agree with the mobile messages and mobile-friendly front page. -- 15:04, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Request for closure - 12:37, August 23, 2013 (UTC) :You can close it. -- 13:16, August 23, 2013 (UTC)